Remote control devices such as a mouse, a trackball and a joystick are widely used to control PCs, Net computers, video games and other electronic apparatus. These devices convert relative movement of a movable element, e.g., the ball projecting from the bottom of a mouse, into an electronic signal containing relative position information. This information is then conveyed via a cable to the electronic apparatus for use in controlling cursor position, selecting a graphical image such as icon or hypertext link or otherwise controlling the operation of the electronic apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,590 discloses multiple game controllers for controlling an electronic computer game device, wherein the controller are connected in a series by a wire to one another and also connected by wire to a computer.
It is also known in the art of electronics to control electronic apparatus remotely via a controller having an IR transmitter that transmits information encoded onto an IR light beam to an IR receiver that is connected to or is integral with the electronic apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,268 to Mori discloses a "wireless mouse," i.e., a controller for a computer that moves over a surface and allows for the user to control certain functions of the computer by pressing one or more keys. U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,630 discloses a hand-held IR remote mouse controller which sends an IR signal to a mouse receiver, the signal containing information regarding standard mouse operations, such as "clicking" and "clicking and dragging."
Furthermore, it is known that data can be transferred back and forth between a remote control unit and an electronic apparatus, where each has an IR transmitter and receiver capable of transmitting and receiving an encoded IR light beam. Such two-way IR signal transmission may be used for "absolute" position control, as may be achieved using devices of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,843 and 5,359,348 and in Reexamination Certificate B1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,843.
One of the main shortcomings of the above-cited U.S. patents for remotely and wirelessly controlling electronic devices is that the remote controller must communicate directly with a receiver or a transmitter/receiver connected with or integral to the electronic device. The need to use such a separate receiver or transmitter/receiver can be annoying to the user and unsightly. In addition, such separate device adds to the cost of the remote control system.